The present invention relates to a rod hanger used to secure a rod to a substrate, more specifically, to such rod hangers supporting a suspended ceiling, conduit, or other objects from a substrate.
It is known in the prior art to support a suspended ceiling or objects from a concrete ceiling or other substrate using a plurality of brackets attaching to a concrete ceiling (typically the underside of the floor structure above). Generally, each bracket is associated with a corresponding rod.
Since the floor or substrate from which the brackets are attached is typically made of concrete or other hard building material, powder actuated tools are often used during the bracket installation. The bracket typically includes a mounting portion that engages both a securing pin and the substrate. Each bracket also typically includes a threaded portion for engaging the rod. The mounting portion and the threaded portion are connected to each other.
One disadvantage of the prior art brackets is that they often become misaligned after installation. More specifically, a moment or twisting force placed on the rod hanger when attaching the rod to the bracket causes the bracket to rotate from its desired orientation. Such rotation may generally cause a misalignment and/or support malfunction of the threaded rod. As a result of the brackets becoming misaligned, the installer will have to readjust the rod hanger to its original position.
Thus, there is a need for an improved rod hanger or hanger bracket which can resist the above-identified rotational forces. There is also a need for such an improved bracket which is securely attachable upon concrete ceilings or other substrates.